Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV
The Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce was the most powerful and the last model in the Murciélago series. After 12 years, the SuperVeloce (SV) name was utilised again by the Murciélago, which was previously used by the Lamborghini Diablo SV. In contrast to the LP 640, the LP 670-4 SV weighs 100 kg (220 lbs) less, as some parts of the car were replaced by carbon fibre material such as front/rear fenders and even the casing of the third brake light. The weight reduction was also achieved by replacing the previously used moveable rear spoiler with a fixed carbon fibre one and the use of a lighter exhaust system. Besides that, the LP 670 produces more power than any other production Murciélago because of a new intake system and improved valve timing. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 31, 2012 as an A class vehicle. It is faster than the Murciélago LP 640 and LP 650-4 Roadster in terms of acceleration and top speed (218 mph/351 km/h). Its nitrous boost is very powerful and allows the car to reach 244 mph (392 km/h). It is more responsive than the other Murciélago variants and the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, which is capable of reaching top speed sooner for that. It can lose rear traction very rapidly at high speeds, but it is very compliant at lower speeds. It can be considered as one of the fastest cars in the game, as it is up to par with the Porsche 911 GT2. It fares well in both races and pursuit events. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 31, 2012. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on January 22, 2015 as part of a special weekend rotation. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The LP 670-4 SV appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 815,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 968,750 cop bounty. Compared to the LP 640, the LP 670-4 SV is slightly faster and more durable in pursuits but is unlocked at a later stage of the game. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The LP 670-4 SV appears in Need for Speed: The Run Stock The stock LP 670-4 SV is a tier 5 car that is unlocked after beating five objectives in the Supercar playlist. It has a "challenging" handling rating. ''Bull'' The Bull signature edition is a tier 6 car that is unlocked as a rare bonus wheel reward. It produces 909 bhp at 6,000 rpm, has a 0-60 mph time of 2.8 seconds, can reach a top speed of 254 mph (409 km/h), and has a "challenging" handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the Murciélago LP 670-4 SV is unlocked upon completing the rank 14 assignment - "Almost There". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the Murciélago LP 670-4 SV is unlocked upon completing the rank 14 assignment - "The Iron Glove". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the Murciélago LP 670-4 SV is unlocked upon completing the rank 14 assignment - "How VRT Do Things". ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Murciélago SV appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as part of 1.7.3 update and featured in the "Tidal Run" special event, which ran from January 3 to January 10, 2017. The starting performance rating is 696. Stock The stock Murciélago SV is a super class car that requires 35 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * "Tidal Run" event * Black Market Receive 350 mechanic level XP by building up, 2000 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car and 1056 mechanic level XP by unlocking tuning. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its reveal on the official Need for Speed websiteWebsite: needforspeed.com (2017) Under The Hood - Need for Speed: Payback Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/news/nfs-payback-car-list on October 25, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing two questlines in chapter 5 - High Stakes. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Murciélago LP670-4 SuperVeloce 2009 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 7, which was released on October 1, 2019. Stock The stock Murciélago LP 670-4 SV can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Trivia *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the Murciélago LP 670-4 can be selected with either a Arancio Atlas Tri-Coat, Bianco Isis, Giallo Orion, Grigio Telesto, Nero Aldebaran or Verde Ithaca body paint colour. *In Need for Speed (2015), the Murciélago's interior features the optional E-gear transmission.Optional SuperVeloce E-gear Gallery NFSW_Lamborghini_Murcielago_LP670-4_SuperVeloce_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Lamborghini_Murcielago_LP_670-4_SV_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) Lamborghini-Murcielago-LP-670-4-SV-R.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Lambo_Murci_670SV_3_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image133749.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image133750.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Bull) NFSRMurcielagoSV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) NFSNLMurcielagoSV.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFS2015LamborghiniMurcielagoLP6704SV.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFSPB_LamborghinMurcielago670_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Lamborghini_Murcielago_LP670-4_SV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Lamborghini_MurcielagoLP6704SV.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)